vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
HAL
Summary HAL or Electronic Person HAL is the one of major antagonist from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. He is an artificial intelligence who was created by Eisuke Harukawa by cloning his own brain waves. HAL and Harukawa soon create the Electronic Drug. Harukawa planned to use it on two test subjects. But HAL, who had different intentions in mind, decided to use it in the community of Japan. Harukawa eventually catches onto this and HAL kills him off. HAL soon realizes Neuro 's presence as a threat to his goal and gets his 3 subordinates to kill Neuro. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | Unknown Name: Electronic Person HAL Origin: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Artifical Intelligence Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World= Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2, as an artificial intelligence made of data in cyberworld), Non-Corporeal (As he exists only as data being in cyberworld), Shapeshifting, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Resurrection (Can create backup of himself and restore it), Madness Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Electronic Drug |-|In Cyberspace= All of previous abilities, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon various things such as lasers and virus-like creatures to attack intruders), Reality Warping (Can create a moon, a merry-go-round and a complex maze) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Exists as a being made out of data) | Unknown Speed: Speed of Light (Can travel through the internet at such speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Below Average level. His nature as pure data makes it almost impossible to kill under normal circumstances. | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters with Electronic Drug Standard Equipment: *'Sphinx:' One of HAL's defense mechanisms in cyberspace. It takes the form of an Egyptian Sphinx with no face, but in its perfected form its appearance is slightly modified, giving it a more feline look. HAL has a totally of 4 Sphinx to protect himself. The source of each Sphinx comes from a supercomputer which each of them locates in different places. *'Electronic Drug:' It is a digital stimulation program which exists as a visual and audio footage HAL releases online. When viewed, it stimulates the watcher's brain and makes the person determined to commit his greatest desire that would normally not be done due to conscience or fear of the law. The influenced people grow more addicted to watching the drug and they will keep visiting the same website displaying the footage until they fall completely under the control of HAL. The people influenced by the Electronic Drug become very strong and are able to perform extraordinary stunts due to their great desire to do a certain action, and they can easily take more punishment a normal person can. However, their body is pushed to the limits and would they eventually die due to the extreme amount of pressure exerted on the body. The people influenced by the Electronic Drug become stronger if they are actively listening or watching it, as shown during the time when Higuchi turned on the audio of the Electronic Drug so that the influenced listeners nearby would become faster and stronger. Intelligence: Genius (As intelligence as his creator, who is a master neurologist said to have mastered every field in only ten years.) Weaknesses: As the data being, he can be defeated by another being. Like when Neuro poured his power to be data being and invaded the online world to defeat him. However, HAL still has a lot of things to protect himself, such as the Sphinxes and a barrier that can't be destroyed except for input the right password. Anyway, Sphinxes can be destroyed if the source of them in real-world is destroyed Key: Real World | In Cyberspace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier